


Stay young

by Luandachan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, M/M, sirius black forever young
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/pseuds/Luandachan
Summary: Imagina su risa gamberra y satisfecha, de perro pulgoso. Sus ojos vivos y azules. Su pelo despeinado después del sexo, con labios rojos y sonrisa perezosa.





	Stay young

**Author's Note:**

> El título y la letra es de la canción Stay Young de Oasis. (Y el drabble lo escribí como en 2009)

Remus lo ha pensado muchas veces.

 

Lo ha imaginado las tantas noches que no podía dormir, con su ausencia clavándose en su estómago como un cristal de hielo, profundo y retorcido en las entrañas.

Imagina su risa gamberra y satisfecha, de perro pulgoso. Sus ojos vivos y azules. Su pelo despeinado después del sexo, con labios rojos y sonrisa perezosa.

Imagina su voz, deslizándose por el cuerpo en susurros, sudor y palabras guarras.

 

Si Sirius estuviera vivo tendría que tener una banda de música.

 

Si Sirius hubiera sobrevivido, si Sirius no hubiera pasado media vida en una cárcel inexpugnable, hubiera tocado la guitarra. Se hubiera subido a un escenario y habría cantado. Lo habría hecho mal, sin voz y con poco oído, porque él sólo tenía oído para la música, no para cantar. Pero lo habría hecho y sus letras serían sobre la libertad, sobre permanecer siempre jóvenes.

 

Remus lo sabe, porque lo conocía mejor que nadie. Remus lo sabe.

 

Y cada vez que escucha esa canción piensa en él. _Como si no lo hiciera siempre._

 

Le gusta y le duele, a veces a partes iguales, pero casi siempre duele más. Pero Remus siempre ha sido algo masoquista, así que sigue imaginando, sigue pensando. Sigue escuchando la voz de Sirius dentro de su cabeza y cuando cierra los ojos, lo ve.

 

Lo ve sentado en el sofá desgastado del piso que compartieron tan poco tiempo, ese con las paredes de color café y arañazos de animal salvaje. Lo puede imaginar con una guitarra al regazo, el pelo suelto y sin camisa.

Sin ninguna guerra al fondo de sus ojos. Sólo una mirada entrecerrada y tranquila, algo traviesa, pero un Merodeador lo es hasta la muerte.

 

 

La letra flota en el aire gracias a la radio encendida y Remus cierra los ojos porque lo ve.

 

 

_"One way out is all you’re ever going to get, from those who’ll hand it out, don’t never let it upset you, 'cos they’ll put words into our mouths. They’re making us feel so ashamed, making us taking the blame, making us cold in the night, making us question my heart and soul... If I think that it’s not quite right"_

 

Lo puede ver tararear bajito sobre su familia, sobre la vergüenza del apellido Black, sobre los prejuicios, sobre la sangre negra que corre por sus venas.

 

Y después dice _eso_. _Eso_ tan Marauder, _eso_ tan Sirius. Habla sobre la juventud, sobre ser invencibles, sobre ser jóvenes, irresponsables y los dueños del momento presente. Habla sobre un hombre lobo, un renegado de sangre y un hermano de todo menos de eso. De Peter no. Porque Peter nunca contó nada.

Si Sirius viviera seguiría siendo joven a pesar del tiempo que pasa. Seguiría siendo invencible, porque la muerte no es una batalla perdida, es sólo una caída más por un velo que aguarda magia al otro lado.

 

A Remus se le retuercen las entrañas con ese cristal afilado y frío. Con un Sirius vivo cantándole en el oído, dentro de su cabeza. Murmurandole despacio, con el cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso mientras le acaricia las pecas de la espalda y sopla en su nuca sólo porque es divertido ver su piel erizada. Riéndose despacio y bajito, satisfecho entre sábanas deshechas y manchadas, con el lóbulo de Remus entre los dientes y un gruñido juguetón en la garganta.

 

Le susurra que  _"sigue joven e invencible porque solamente nosotros sabemos quienes somos. Y pase lo que pase somos inseparables porque sólo nosotros sabemos lo que somos"_.

 

Y Remus muere un poco con eso agudo y doloroso, reflejándose en una copa ajada y maltrecha.

Él no es joven, no se reconoce en ese reflejo porque la única persona que lo conocía de verdad está al otro lado del velo.

 

Y le vencieron hace mucho, mucho tiempo tiempo.


End file.
